Contracts
| Ice Silver Crystal | 氷雪の銀水晶 (Hyousetsu no Ginsuishou) | Anime (S.ifr) | Unknown | Garderobe (Column V) | Fumi Himeno |- | | Bewitching Smile Amethyst | | Anime (S.ifr) | Unknown | Garderobe (Column II) | Fumi Himeno |- | | Whirlwind Rose Quartz | | Anime (S.ifr) | Unknown | Garderobe (Column IV) | Fumi Himeno |- | Rei Zarganote | Intensly Playing Peridot | | Anime (S.ifr) | Unknown | Garderobe (Column III) | Fumi Himeno |- | Sakura Hazakura | Stormy Sakura Chrysoberyl | | Anime (S.ifr) | Taiyuan | Artai | Bel Glan Artai |- ! colspan="7" | Anime |- | Arika Yumemiya | Blue Sky Sapphire | 蒼天の青玉 (Souten no Seigyoku) | Anime and Manga | Galleria (born in Windbloom) | Windbloom | Mashiro Blan de Windbloom |- | Nina Wáng | Ultimate Black Diamond | 漆黒の金剛石 (Shikkoku no Kongōseki) | Anime | Artai (born in Windbloom) | Artai | Nagi Dai Artai |- | Natsuki Kruger | Ice Silver Crystal | 氷雪の銀水晶 (Hyousetsu no Ginsuishou) | Anime and Manga | Count Kruger's Dominion | Garderobe (Column II) | Fumi Himeno |- | Shizuru Viola | Bewitching Smile Amethyst | 嬌嫣の紫水晶 (Kyouen no Murasakisuishou) | Anime and Manga | Windbloom | Garderobe (Column III) | Fumi Himeno |- | Mai Tokiha | Fire Stirring Ruby | 炎綬の紅玉 (Enju no Kougyoku) | Anime | Zipang | Black Valley / Cat God National Mountain Park | Mikoto |- | Haruka Armitage | Continental Orb Topaz | 珠洲の黄玉 (Suzu no Kougyoku) | Anime | Aries | Aries | Yukino Chrysant |- | Akane Soir | Pure Heart Malachite | 清恋の孔雀石 (Seiren no Kujakuishi) | Anime | Florince | Cardair | Kazuya Krau-xeku |- | Shiho Huit | Spiral Spin Serpentine | 螺旋の蛇紋石 (Rasen no Jamonseki) | Anime | Florince | Florince | Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII |- | Juliet Nao Zhang | Break String Spinel | 破絃の尖晶石 (Hagen no Senshōseki) | Anime | Artai | Garderobe (Column IV) | Fumi Himeno |- | Maria Graceburt | Eternal Recurrence Jasper | 久遠の碧玉 (Kuon no Hekigyoku) | Anime and Manga | Old Lutesia | Garderobe (Teachers) | Fumi Himeno |- | Yukariko Steinberg | Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli | 幻惑の瑠璃 (Genwaku no Ruri) | Anime and Manga | Florince | Garderobe (Teachers) | Fumi Himeno |- | Tomoe Marguerite | Obsidian of the Darkness | 呪詛の黒曜石 (Juso no Kokuyōseki) | Anime | Windbloom | Artai/Schwartz (Valkyrie Unit) | Lena Sayers |- | Sara Gallagher | GalacticaMarine | 銀河の藍玉 (Ginga no Rangyoku) | Anime | Aries | Garderobe (Column I) | Fumi Himeno |- | Mahya Blythe | Swirling Dance Fluorite | 伶踊の蛍石 (Reiyou no Hotaruishi) | Anime | Unknown | Garderobe (Column V) | Fumi Himeno |- | Fiar Grosse | Excel Elegance White Onyx | 塊麗の縞瑪瑙 (Kenrei no Shimamenō) | Anime | Cardair | Cardair | Argos XIV |- | Rosalie Claudel | Abyssal Green Jadeite | 深淵の翡翠 (Shin’en no Hisui) | Anime | Florince | Florince | Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII |- | Carla Bellini | Rumbling Thunder Garnet | 雷鳴の?榴石 (Raimei no Zakuroishi) | Anime | Lutesia Romulus | Lutesia Romulus | The Queen of Lutesia Romulus |- | Laula Bianchi | Flowery Splendour Enstatite | 絢の頑火輝石 (Kenran no Gankakiseki) | Anime | Lutesia Remus | Lutesia Remus | The King of Lutesia Remus |- | Anh Lu | Infinite Wisdom Azurite | 慧命の藍銅鉱 (Emyou no Randoukou) | Anime | Annam | Annam | Nyugen Bao |- ! colspan="7" | Mai-Otome Zwei |- | Chie Hallard | (unnamed) | (unnamed) | Anime (Zwei) | Aries | Aries | Otome Delta Squad |- | Fumi Himeno (impersonated by Yuna) | Pure White Diamond | 真白なる金剛石 (Mashiro naru Kongōseki) | Anime (Zwei) | (unknown) | (N/A) | Administar |- | Nina Wáng | Neptune Emerald | 海神の翠玉 (Watatsumi no Suigyoku) | Anime (Zwei) | Artai (born in Windbloom) | Windbloom | Mashiro Blan de Windbloom |- ! colspan="7" | Manga |- | Nina Wáng | Black Smoke Chrysoberyl | 黒焔の金緑石 (Kokuen No Kinryokuseki) | Manga | Artai | Windbloom, possibly | Nagi -> Manshiro |- | Erstin Ho | Rainbow Cloud Rhodonite | 綵雲の薔薇輝石 (Saiun no Barakiseki) | Manga | Unknown | Unknown | Lena Sayers |- | Rila Mariposa | Rushing Dragon Lazulite | 麗竜の天藍石 (Reiryuu no Tenranseki) | Manga | Cardair | Cardair | Jin |- | Akira Okuzaki | Mysterious Peridot | 玄内の橄欖石 (Gennai no Kanranseki) | Manga | Cardair | Cardair | Takumi Tokiha |- | Chiharu Shinome | Moonstone | 鋭顕の?長石 (Eiken no Gecchouseki) | Manga | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown |- | Yuriko A Memiya | Apatite | 七架の燐灰石 (Shichika no Rinkaiseki) | Manga | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown |- ! colspan="7" | Novels |- | Ayane Hazakura | Lofty Crimson Jade | 孤?の紅翡翠 (Kokou no Kurenaihisui) | Novel (Mai-Otome Saga) | Windbloom | Windbloom | Anri |} From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:Mai-Otome